I Will Wait For You
by SilentSpeaker13
Summary: 4th installment in the "I Will...For You" series.  Post-series, takes place after the Ceremonial Duel. R/R  Hope you enjoy!
1. Daisuki Desu

**AN: Another "I Will...For You" ficlet, this one was actually a request (sorry it took forever!). I don't own Yu Gi Oh (bah!) but I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>The sun is shining mou hitori-<p>

No, Atemu.

No, no, it's just me now...no one will know.

You can still be mou hitori no boku_here_, can't you? Now that I'm alone inside my head?

"_Mutou Yuugi. The only Yuugi in the world." _That's what you told me, but...

...I miss you...

...I always knew I would, it didn't catch me by surprise, but it still hurts a little.

I hope you're happy where you are mou hitori no boku...I really do.

What is it like up there? What do you do all day mou hitori no boku? Are there even days there?...I wish you could tell me...I wish you could tell me everything.

Sometimes I talk to you...out loud...

I thought I could do it in my head, but I can't, it's too strange not hearing your voice there, here, wherever.

It's kind of funny isn't it mou hitori no boku? I actually talk to you more now than I did when you were here...

...when we didn't need to talk at all.

I know you had to leave me, us...but...

...sometimes...

...I wish you hadn't.

I wonder if you would've liked how warm and sunny it is today mou hitori no boku. There's not a cloud in the whole sky...I wonder if it would have reminded you of home, your home.

...But I guess you're there now anyway, aren't you?

"_Stand up. The winner shouldn't be on his knees."_ But what was the point of standing without you by my side? _"If I were you I wouldn't cry." _If only you knew what was in my heart.

...Daisuki desu mou hitori no boku.

I should have said that while you were here, but I never could.

I promise that one day I will tell you mou hitori no boku. I promise I will! It doesn't matter how long it takes, I'll find you, I know it. I'll find you like we've always found each other; our hearts are still connected mou hitori no boku, nothing can change that, not even _this_. I'll find you mou hitori no boku and when I do I'll never leave your side again. I promise that, no matter what, when we see each other we'll never be pulled apart. I promise.

So mou hitori no boku, will you wait for me?

Please, mou hitori no boku, please wait for me...

...please wait so I can tell you "I love you."

Because mou hitori no boku, Atemu, everybody has a story...

And ours is just beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Ana Uhibbuk

**AN: The second half of this short fic. I don't own Yu Gi Oh...Enjoy!**

**BTW, the title of the chap means "I love you" in modern day Egyptian arabic (according to the internet anyway), I know it's a cheat since it's not really related to ancient Egyptian language other than the same geographical area, but it's the best I could do :P**

* * *

><p>...Aibou...<p>

This place isn't what I thought it would be aibou...

I've forgotten much of what my life was during the years I spent on Earth...

The memories and the names and the faces come and go. Sometimes I know who they are...sometimes I do not.

But you, my sweet aibou, I always remember you. You told me you would never forget me, and in turn, I will never forget about you aibou, not a single thing.

I remember everything aibou...

...your mind, your body, your face, your smile, your voice, your touch, your scent.

I remember every one of your thoughts, your hopes and your fears.

And I remember every single connection we have ever had; it is something not even death can sever aibou. Even here I can feel your heart within my own as if they still beat together in the same body.

I feel all of the love in the entire universe fill me when I imagine your sweet name "Aibou" like honey on my lips.

Sometimes I think that I am only made of love now, that I exist only because of my love for you.

You sustain me aibou, without you I would cease to be...and it would be easy, because without you there would be no reason to be.

One day, aibou, one day you will join me here and we will never be apart again. Never.

If you do not come then I will find you and I will bring you back with me. And if they tell me I cannot bring you back with me then I will follow where you lead.

I do not care where we end up aibou as long as we're together.

I do not need to be Pharaoh. I do not need paradise. If you are in my arms aibou it will be all the salvation I will ever need. When I see you I will hold you to me and make sure you understand that.

No matter what, aibou, I will make sure we will be together again.

If you are lost, I will find you, and if you are suffering, I will save you, and even if you have forgotten everything, I will tell you our story again and again until you remember it all.

But don't hurry, aibou, don't come to me too quickly. Live your life and be happy. Enjoy every moment of your time on Earth. Don't be hasty, because no matter no long it takes I will be waiting here for you.

I will always wait for you aibou.

If it takes a thousand years I will wait for you.

Even if it takes all of eternity...

...I will wait for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and as always reviews are much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
